South American Federation (Scenario: After Dawn)
The South American Federation '('SAF), ''officially known as the '''Federation of South America '(Spanish: Federación de América del Sur, FDS; Portuguese: Federação da América do Sul, FDS; Dutch: Federatie van Zuid-Amerika, FZA; and sometimes referred to as the South American Union) is a Federation of nations in South America. Etymology History Main articles (pre-WWIII): History of the Union of South American Nations and Latin American integration See also: Pan-Americanism WWIII The continent of South America received minimal damage during World War III, with only Venezuela, Colombia and Brazil impacted during the war. Only 52 nuclear weapons were ever fired on South America, the 3rd lowest number of detonations behind Australia and Antarctica. This minimal direct impact of World War III allowed the governments of South America to retain control of significant portions of their nations, excluding Argentina and Chile, which lost their possessions in Patagonia to revolt after the war. Post-War Era Geography Main articles: Geography of the South American Federation and Geology of the South American Federation Climate Main article: Climate of the South American Federation Biodiversity Main article: Wildlife of the South American Federation Politics Main article: Politics of the South American Federation Government Main articles: Government of the South American Federation and Constitution of the South American Federation Subdivisions Main article: Administrative divisions of the South American Federation '' ''See also: Political integration of the South American Federation '' Foreign Relations ''Main article: Foreign relations of the South American Federation '' Military ''Main article: South American Armed Forces '' Economy ''Main article: Economy of the South American Federation See also: Economic development of the South American Federation Economic History Main article: Economic history of the South American Federation Agriculture and Industry Main article: Agriculture, forestry and fishing in the South American Federation Industry Main article: Manufacturing in the South American Federation '' Services ''Main article: Trade and services in the South American Federation '' Tourism ''Main article: Tourism in the South American Federation '' Science and Technology ''Main article: Science and technology in the South American Federation Electronics and automotive engineering Main article: Electronics industry in the South American Federation and Automotive industry in the South American Federation Aerospace Infrastructure Transportation Main article: Transport in the South American Federation Energy Main article: Energy in the South American Federation Water supply and sanitation Main article: Water supply and sanitation in the South American Federation Demographics Main article: Demographics of the South American Federation Population Religion Main article: Religion in the South American Federation '' Languages ''Main article: Languages of the South American Federation Education Main article: Education in the South American Federation Health Main articles: Health in the South American Federation and Health care system in the South American Federation Culture Main article: Culture of the South American Federation See also: South American popular culture Art and architecture Main article: South American architecture Animation Music Main article: Music of the South American Federation Literature Main article: South American literature Philosophy Main article: South American philosophy Category:Nations (After Dawn) Category:South America